Fei Fong Wong
Fei Fong Wong is the pony-tailed protagonist of Xenogears. He begins the game as a nescient villager of Lahan Village, unaware of the truth of the world he lives in, as well as very confused by it. Fei becomes "one who bares fangs at God" (i.e. Deus, not the Wave Existence) and is meant to "stand tall and shake the heavens". He is also called the "slayer of God" by Nikolai Balthasar. Abel the Contact Fei is referred to as the Contact, and ends up being the continuous reincarnations of Abel, the sole survivor of the Eldridge crash who was the first human to make contact with the Wave Existence through the Zohar in T.C. 4767. Because Abel is symbolically the "second child of humanity" in the Bible (Cain is the first), Abel's existence dates back thousands of years since humanity first began on the planet(s). Abel was reincarnated by the Wave Existence as the nanotechnology scientist Kim Kasim in 6055, the painter Lacan in 9475 and Fei in 9981. Fei would be the final incarnation of Abel; once the Wave Existence was freed, he was freed from the cycle of reincarnation. Fei realizes that in order for the Wave Existence, humanity, and sentient life to be freed and saved from itself, the Zohar must be destroyed. Personality In the beginning of the game in Lahan, Fei seems to be an ordinary young man who cannot recall his past. Having no memory of his life before his arrival at Lahan, he is also naive, nescient, and unaware of the world he lives in. He enjoys teaching martial arts to the children and is adored by the villagers. His hobby is painting, an ability he seems to have inherited from a master artist. Most of his paintings seem to be abstract or of nature. It is noted in Perfect Works that Fei loves animals. This is most likely a reference to the Biblical story of Abel, who was a shepherd who protected animals. FeiPaint1.png| FeiPaint2.png| FeiPaint3.png| FeiPaint4.png| Having lost his home and being exiled from the remaining members of his former village, Fei becomes depressed, hopeless, and suicidal, and has a major existential crisis. However, throughout the game, Fei gains strength, bravery, courage and wisdom. Fei becomes a seeker of truth and a preventer of System Deus. He befriends other wayward lone wolves such as Elehayym "Elly" Van Houten, Bartholomew "Bart" Fatima, Billy Lee Black, Ricardo "Rico" Banderas, Emeralda Kasim, Maria Balthasar and Chu-Chu. In reality, his mind was barely beginning to heal before Lahan's destruction reopened old wounds in his psyche due to Fei being tortured as a child. Fei experiences frequent periods of memory loss and unknowingly has a split personality, Id, a powerful individual who is the product of Fei's trauma, pain and anguish forced upon him at a critically young age which had long lasting impressions on his psyche, even as an adult. This pain split his mind into three personas, designed to map to the Freudian ideas of the id, ego and super-ego: * the monster Id * the childlike "coward" * the artificial persona Fei, designed to shield the coward from reality Background Fei was born to Khan Wong and Karen Wong in Shevat in 9981 E.C., which is approximately 17,260 A.D. They took him to the surface, where it is assumed he led a peaceful early childhood. When Fei was little, Karen used to play with him by bouncing a ball back and forth. This is one of Fei's childhood memories that survived his amnesia, so it's a precious memory of her.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gexyL1cZPak&feature=youtu.be&list=PL028C2703542FCAEC&t=280 Fourteen years ago, when Fei was around four or five years old in 9985, Karen awakened as Myyah Hawwa. When Fei's father was gone, Karen would conduct horrific experiment on Fei, taking him to testing labs and bringing in various humans and demi-humans who had a high compatibility with the Anima Relics. She would have them attempt to make psychic contact with Fei to forcefully awaken him, perishing within Fei's mind whether or not he accepted it.https://youtu.be/Q9IzC9g_0l4?t=14m23s Fei attempted to tell Khan about Karen's strange behavior, but Khan dismissed it as childish fantasies. Ten months later Grahf came to take Fei, and during the meeting, Fei's power went berserk. When a blast of power exploded from Fei, Karen momentarily returned to her old self, enabling her to shield her son from being killed by his own powers. Fei saw his mother die protecting him and was traumatized, creating Id. Fei was taken away by Grahf, but he still had a memento of her: her pendant—the Pendant of Nisan. Grahf traveled with him for about 10 years, always trying to keep one step ahead of Khan, who was tirelessly searching for them. In 9993, Fei turned into Id again, and Grahf turned him loose on civilizations such as Elru to cause chaos and destruction, as well as to strengthen Fei's abilities. In 9996, Khan caught up to Grahf and Fei/Id, and in the ensuing conflict, Grahf possessed Khan. While Khan still in control, he dropped off Fei in Lahan to prevent Fei from being killed by Grahf. Fei had no memory of his life prior to being 15 years old due to severe amnesia and psychological repression. Xenogears Fei is living a pleasant life in Lahan, and is awaiting the marriage of his two best friends, Alice and Timothy. One night, while visiting the local doctor, Citan Uzuki, in his home on top of a nearby mountain, Fei is shocked to find a group of Gears flying towards Lahan. By the time Fei makes it back, the town is burning as the Gears storm their way through the village. Fei finds an unmanned Gear and, despite Citan's protests, gets aboard. Fei has some success fending off the attackers, but when he sees his friend Timothy shot and killed, a new personality awakens in Fei, causing the Gear to go berserk. The village is destroyed, killing many of the attackers, as well as Alice, in the process. A distraught, depressed and rather traumatized Fei is cast out and decides to leave the ominous black Gear behind. After the destruction of Lahan Village, an exiled Fei decides flees to Aveh alone to avoid possible enemy reinforcements in a Gear called Weltall. In the Blackmoon Forest, Fei meets Elehayym "Elly" Van Houten, a Gebler soldier. Elly approaches Fei at gunpoint and orders him to surrender in her language. However, when she realizes Fei can't comprehend her, she switches to his language: the language of the Lambs. Fei struggles to find a reason to live and considers suicide after Elly calls him a coward responsible for the villager's deaths, but ultimately refrains. Elly leaves and Fei joins with Citan Uzuki and other allies to uncover the web of deception and manipulation surrounding Solaris and, ultimately, System Deus. First, Fei meets the Sand Pirate Bartholomew "Bart" Fatima. Fei then becomes imprisoned in Nortune, Kislev and becomes allies with another prisoner Ricardo "Rico" Banderas. Fei meets an Etone of the Ethos church named Billy Lee Black. Fei also meets a mysterious nanomachine colony named Emeralda Kasim, a Shevatan named Maria Balthasar and the adorable Chu-Chu. It is eventually learned that Fei has a monster living inside him: himself. Like dissociative identity disorder, Fei is able to (involuntarily) become Id, a very powerful character who is the product of Fei's pain and anguish at a critically young age. For a brief period of time in Disc 2, the power of "Id" can be harnessed due to the help of one of the three sages of Shevat. System Id allows Fei to build up infinite AP and thus utilize three power moves. He ultimately finishes off Kahran Ramsus while under "System Id"; this mode utilizes Nanotechnology by Fei wearing a restraint that would prevent Id from gaining control. Sages Taura Melchior and Isaac Balthasar repair Weltall and it becomes Weltall-2. This is the third strongest Gear in the game, second if it is in System Id, since it's essentially Id in this state. The player can use System Id until Fei encounters the Wave Existence. After a final confrontation against Grahf and coming into contact with Zohar in the Land of Bethlehem, Weltall-2 becomes Xenogears. Fei is a complex character with many issues, which he is able to resolve as his journey continues. Fei wants nothing to do with Id, the being that resides in him, but he still feels responsible whenever Id becomes loose. He later learns from Id himself how he came to be. Once Fei learns to accept things and become one with all of himself, he becomes a powerful warrior with immeasurable combat skill. His love for Elly starts small, as he sometimes asks why he seems to know certain things about the Solarian woman he met during his self-imposed exile after destroying Lahan. Their mutual affection grows until they return to Ignas after destroying the Urobolus Gene creature and restoring the gene pool of Ignas's human population to balance, along with their time together in the Yggdrasil. This love aids them in many of their trials, and no doubt in the end of the game, they will endure no matter what dangers await them. Nothing can separate them, as the case of their previous incarnations, Fei's love for Elly, and her love for him has existed for ten thousand years and will continue until the end of the world. Eventually Fei's party destroys Merkava, but Deus' completed form emerges from it. After a long battle, Fei's party defeats Deus. The Wave Existence, the real 'god', escapes from Deus and Karellen explains his ultimate goal to Fei. Because humans live in an imperfect state that is filled with sadness, Karellen wants to revert everything to the perfect, unified state of waves. Karellen says this place is filled with the love of god instead of the false love that humans experience. He summons Urobolus, the final incarnation of Myyah, to fight Fei. Fei defeats Urobolus in Xenogears. Karellen saves Fei and Elly, and chooses to "walk with god" by following the Wave Existence back to its higher dimension via the Path of Sephirot. Karellen finally understands the "love" which Sophia once explained. Fei begs for Karellen to reconsider, but Karellen smiles sadly and solemnly replies, "No..." and that he can no longer live as an ordinary human after everything that has happened. He affirms that he is going to "walk with god" by returning to the Wave Existence, even if it means he will never return or see Fei and Elly again. Karellen turns away and weeps. He accepts the possibility of non-existence. While he departs, two wings bloom on his shoulders. His final words are, "Actually, I envy you two." Fei and Elly then return to their planet along with Xenogears and reunite with the rest of the party. Gameplay Fei is a balanced fighter with his specialty being martial arts, although his ETH-DEF and ATP are low. Fei has the most powerful combos in the game and decent ATP-up and DFP-up "Chi" spells, along with a few offensive spells. Fei's bare fist fighting style is based on Bajiquan, where he can utilize powerful punches, elbowing, and some kicks, such as a Double Foot Stomp move and a slow version of somersault kick when using his deathblows. He can use a headbutt to his opponent when using both Ryujin and Koho. Fei has the most elemental deathblows to his arsenal and can be seen using multiple guided shots as wind damage, a single punch to ground to make a earth damage, drill kicks that are embedded with fire after charging himself with flames, punching blows creating ice as the final blow comes with deadly ice damage, kicking moves that contain light damage to make a deadly heel explosion, and lastly, his final deathblow, Yamikei, which is his most powerful and damaging move. When performing Yamikei, Fei switches his fighting style to that of a Zui Quan-style drunken stance, where he summons dark spirits to surround his opponents to make a massive heavy damage. In Gear battles, Fei's Gear Weltall (and later on, his Omnigear Weltall-2), similarly fights unarmed using punches and kicks to damage to his opponent. He gains System Id from his Omnigear, which puts him into System Id mode to take three of his powerful abilities in every turn until this mode wears off. The first move is to make a deadly wave of multiple punches and kicks, while the second move goes for a round of multiple kicks, knocking his opponent with a heel drop, and lastly the Kishin, in which Weltall charges to hit his opponent with five powerful blows. Near the end of the game, after Fei and Id merge into one personality, Xenogears-Id becomes Xenogears. Most of Fei's final gear's moves are used in two or three blows to inflict deadly damage to his opponent. Xenogears's unlimited moves are permanently based on System Id and two of its moves can do two or three powerful blows. This gear's final ability is to charge itself to make multiple punches on its opponent, then to create an aura ball on its hand to make a devastating blow on its downed opponent. Deathblows *Raijin: - 4 AP *Senretsu: - 5 AP *Hagan: - 5 AP *Hoten: - 6 AP *Tenbu: - 6 AP *Ryujin: - 6 AP *Koho: - 6 AP *Fukei: - Wind Elemental, 7 AP *Chikei: - Earth Elemental, 7 AP *Kakei: - Fire Elemental, 7 AP *Suikei: - Water Elemental, 7 AP *Kokei: - Light Elemental, 7 AP *Yamikei: - Darkness Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "How long are you just going to stand there like that? If you're going to shoot me, then hurry up and do it. I don't care about my situation... I'm just a guy whose life is worthless... There's no point in me living anyway!" * "Look! Look at my hands! Can you hear their voices? Can you understand this feeling? The feeling of having destroyed your village with your own hands...? Of not being able to do anything for the children left behind...? Now they have nothing... I have nothing... I have nowhere... no one... I didn't want to get in it... I had no choice... There was no other way..." * "Well I hate it! Whenever I get in a Gear people get hurt. If I fight, people die. I don't want to hurt people! I don't want anyone to die! I hate it... can't you see that?" (to Bart) * "I thought I didn't have a path that I could take laid out before me. But like he said, that's just running away. I must find my own path." * "Would you shut up! I'm in the middle of finding my purpose!" (to Wiseman) * "Probably deep inside, I'm not really trying to help. Somehow, I get the feeling that all I've done I did because I wanted to be needed. That if I did something for them... then maybe, I'd have a place to belong... There's a side of me that comforts itself like that. That doesn't mean I don't want to help. But, that doesn't mean I really want to help either. It might not be 'nothing', but it sure isn't the 'whole' either. I'd been drifting, led around until I met you, Elly. Now, we're stranded out in the ocean. I'm sorry... I got you involved..." * "Godammit! We weren't born to be used by them! We didn't come all the way to Solaris for that! I, we, everyone... we just want to make a place where we can belong... That's what we were fighting for... But now..." * "Dreaming... I was dreaming... Perhaps it may have been but a long forgotten memory... A dream... A memory... Things remembered when one is asleep... Things forgotten when one is awake... Where the deepest layers of memories become the outmost layers of one's dreams... Which are reality? Which are illusions? One cannot tell until one awakes... Or perhaps they are, at the same time, both truth and fiction... A vast nebulous... With no boundaries... An emptiness equivalent to my own existence... I dreamt such a dream... A long... Never-ending, dream." * "That dream changed me... That dream was the catalyst for me to resolve what my purpose was. I think I know now... What I have to do... That long, long memory of a dream... Perhaps it was the memory of my soul..." * "I have not lost hope in humans as much as you have, Krelian... Someday humankind will come to understand one another! I sincerely believe that!" * "But one being's ego can't determine everyone's fate! People have the right to choose their own destiny! That is why humans have free will!" * "Well that's alright too... We don't have to be perfect. Actually, being imperfect makes mankind live by helping each other... That's what being human is... That's mutual understanding! That's 'unity' and 'love'... I'm glad... no, I'm proud... to be human!" * "Elly... That isn't wrong. To sacrifice yourself for others is a noble thing... Even if it were to benefit yourself, it's no problem. There will always be a person healed... One or the other... Love gains its original shine only when there's an interrelationship between the giver and the receiver. It is incomplete when one or the other is missing. The two are one. It was you, Elly, who taught me that. I believe that is what it means to be human. I can now understand the true importance of it. I don't know if it's the right answer or not... But we have a lot of time to think about it. What Krelian himself was looking for all along... We will find the answer to it all... ourselves..." * "Let's return to our planet." * "That's not true! I know they would understand! There's still plenty of time to atone for your sins! You of all people can do it!" Trivia *Fei is based on the legendary Chinese hero Wong Fei-hung of Guangdong, China. His name in katakana is written exactly the same as the Chinese hero. Because of this, his name can also be written as "Wong Fei Fong". *His fighting style is a mixture between Bajiquan, Jeet Kune Do and Chinese Kempo. In his Yamikei deathblow move, his fighting style changes to Zui Quan when using this ability. *Fei's Hagan and Kakei move is based on Liu Kang's kick techniques in the Mortal Kombat series. *Some of Fei's fighting abilities is based on Lei Wulong from Tekken. Both pony-tailed men use headbutts during battles and in combat. *The depiction of Fei's skin tone is inconsistent, even in official media. Sometimes he appears light-skinned. In the ending of the game, he is pale. In art, sometimes he is depicted with darker skin. In the ending scene, his skin tone is noticeably darker than Elly's. It can be speculated that Fei may have obtained a faint tan from living in the sunny village of Lahan. *Fei and Khan wear similar-looking red hair accessories. Gallery Xeno-fei-expression-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-face-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sd-sketch.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-sketches.gif|Concept art. Xeno-fei-fong-wong2.png|Portrait. FeiSad.png|Fei sad. KarensBlood.gif|Karen's death traumatizes Fei. FeiBoy.gif|Fei covered in Karen's blood. FeiOhNo.png|Fei covered in Karen's blood. IdSmiles.gif|Id is born. KidID.png|Id is born. 38-memories42.jpg|Karen collapses. 39-memories43.jpg|Karen dies. 40-memories44.jpg|Karen dies. FeiL2.gif|Fei. FeiFire1.png|Fei. FeiFire2.png|Fei sees Id in the Gear cockpit. Fei3.png|Fei in the burning village. Fei4.png|Fei in the burning village. Fei5.png|Fei in the burning village. FeiPendant.gif|Fei has a vision. 51-grahf62.jpg|Fei has a vision. Bastards.png|"OUT OF THE WAY, YOU BASTARDS!" FeiScream.png|Fei screaming in mental pain and anguish. FeiID.png|Id. DanSister.png|Fei being exiled by Lahan Village. Excuse.jpg|Fei meets Elly in the forest. Fire.gif|Elly and Fei. SlapElly.png|Fei sees Elly's father slap her to the floor. TheKiss.gif|Fei and Elly kiss. KrelianWoah.jpg|Fei naked, speaking to Karellen. FeiElly.gif|Fei and Elly. CanYouRun.gif|"Can you run?" Run.gif|Fei and Elly run to the end of the world. Embrace.gif|Fei saves Elly in the dimensional shift. Feis.png|Fei slowly opens his eyes. Feisa.png|Fei sees Karellen. EllyAndFei.png|Elly and Fei. Listen1.png|Elly and Fei. Listen3.png|Elly and Fei. Listen4.png|Elly and Fei. EllyFei1.png|Fei and Elly return to their home planet. EllyFei2.png|Fei and Elly return to their home planet. Fei_elly.jpg|Xenogears Comic Anthology. XenogearsEnd.png|Art of Elly and Fei holding hands by Kunihiko Tanaka. Portraits Fei_Portrait_1.png|Portrait. Fei_Portrait_2.png|Portrait (sad). Fei_Portrait_3.png|Portrait (Kim Kasim). Fei_Portrait_4.png|Portrait (Kim Kasim). Fei_Portrait_5.png|Portrait (Nortune prisoner). Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Xenogears Playable Characters